I Heart These Pairings Oneshots
by f a n c y c h i k 93
Summary: Simply a collection of cute lil oneshots of pairings that I'm in love with! Let's see we got, Sasuhina, Shikahina, Shinoten, Narusaku, Choino, Shikatema, Gaahina, Shinoino and um...yeah! So please enjoy!
1. Sasuhina: Snagged

So I'm kinda having a writer's block on _Linger_ but I do wanna finish it by the end of this month. This is a series of oneshots of couples that I heart completely. If you don't like these pairings, u just wasted time clicking on this fic. How do u feel? Lol. Anyways, I do NOT own Naruto...at all. Seriously.

* * *

Hinata laughed as Sakura and Ino argued back and forth about how the new kid in their class wanted them.

"Sasuke-kun wants me Ino-pig!" Sakura spat.

Ino laughed. "That's why he was staring at me the whole time, forehead girl!"

"Sakura, Ino, we're 17. Aren't we a t-tad bit too o-old to be a-arguing about b-boys?" The raven haired girl stammered. Her two best friends smiled at her.

"Hinata, we've been best friends since middle school and you're still so shy with us! Let loose, Hina-chan!"

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Well, now that you think about it, Sasuke-kun wasn't looking and me or Sakura. He was looking at Hina!"

The shy teenager gasped and blushed madly. "N-No w-way! H-He wasn't l-looking at m-m-me!"

Sakura frowned. _Ino's right...he was looking at her..._

Ino beamed. "Hinata! You snagged the heartthrob of Konoha! Nice work!"

"Indeed." A silken voice called. The three girls looked everywhere to see where it came from. Hinata turned forward and there stood Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ano, hi Uchiha-san."

"Hello Hinata." The boy said, puropsely forgetting Hinata's two friends.

Hinata looked away from the intense gaze and was now completely red in the face. "W-W-What brings you h-h-here?"

Sasuke smirked and pulled out a rose behind from behind his back. "Since you _snagged_ me, why don't I take you out on a date."


	2. Narusaku: Boredom

Sakura sighed as she turned through the channels in boredom. _This day could not get anymore boring!_

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Yo Sakura-chan! It's me!" Naruto yelled from the other side of Sakura's front door. The pink haired woman smiled. _There's never a dull moment with Naruto around._ She got up and opened the door...only to be nearly crushed to death by Naruto. Sakura scowled and punched him in the head, making him let her go.

"Geez Naruto! Can you control yourself?" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-chan, I can never control myself around you."

This made Sakura blush uncontrollably and smile. "Anyways, Naruto-baka, I made some ramen-"

"Seriously? Nice!" Naruto bellowed before dashing into Sakura's kitchen and slurping the ramen uncontrollably.

"...Naruto..." Sakura gritted through her teeth. He glanced at her and finished up quickly before smiling nervously.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! I almost forgot!" He reached into his pocket, pulled out a ring and placed it on her finger.

"I've been in love with you for the longest and I was wondering if you'd do the honor of marrying me?"

Sakura gasped as her heart skipped a beat. _N-Naruto..._Tears formed in her eyes and eventually fell. She slowly stepped towards Naruto and slipped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"Yes."


	3. Shikahina: Set up

"Hinata don't worry! We'll find you a date!" Sakura reassured. Hinata shook her head and continued to cry.

"N-Nobody w-wants to go w-with m-me! Not even N-Naruto-kun!" She wailed. Sakura sighed, silently vowing to kick Naruto's ass when she got the chance. Ino sat down next to Hinata and rubbed her back.

"I have an idea." She said smiling. She whipped out her cellphone and dialed Shikamaru's number.

He yawned before saying, "Hello?"

"Shikamaru, I need a favor. You know about the dance tonight?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Ino smiled. "I need you to take someone for me."

Shikamaru narrowed her eyes, knowing his best friend was up to something. "Ino, who are you trying to set me up with?"

"I'll let you see for yourself when you get here. Please and thank you! Bye!" She cheered and hung up, then when back to Ino and Sakura.

"Hina-chan! You have a date!" She squealed happily. The raven haired girl smiled and wiped her tears.

"W-Who?"

Sakura eyed Ino suspiciously in curiosity. _Who _is_ taking Hinata? _

"Shikamaru. Now don't get mad, he agreed which means-"

"N-No. I actually have a small c-c-crush on S-Shikamaru-kun..." Hinata blushed.

Ino beamed. "That means we have to make you _extra _sexy tonight!"

Hinata laughed and turned to Sakura who nodded in agreement. "Hinata, tonight is your night." Sakura said.

**6 hours later**

The dance was just about starting, and the girls decided to be fashionably late. Ino wore a strapless royal purple dress with a long slit in the left leg, her hair in the usual ponytail but curled her bang in large elegant curls. Sakura had on her favorite lime green spaghetti dress that fell right under her knees. Hinata helped her pull her into a bun with tiny curls falling all around. Ino had picked out Hinata's outfit and she was quite pleased. The raven haired Hyuuga rocked a long ivory dress with a slit in the right leg. Her hair was straightened to the tip and her lips were glossed perfectly.

"Hinata, you look awesome!" Sakura hugged her as if it were Hinata's last day on Earth. Ino hugged her too.

"Thanks guys, but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't look like this." Hinata said smiling. Her two friends beamed and hugged her again.

"Come on, your date is waiting for you!" Ino squealed, dragging Hinata and Sakura to the car. The girls got in and drove to Konoha High. When they arrived, the girls saw a black and green camaro pull into the parking lot and Hinata gasped at who she saw. Shikamaru Nara with his hair down wearing a black tux with a dark green tie. He looked totally orgasmic! And this did not go unnoticed by Hinata. She timidly walked towards him and smiled.

"Shikamaru-kun, y-you look v-very h-h-handsome."

The genius smirked and kissed her hand. "Thank you, but you look beautiful tonight. I'll be right back." Shikamaru walked over to Ino and smiled warmly.

"Thanks Ino."

Ino shrugged. "For what, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru glanced back at Hinata. "For setting me up with an angel."


	4. Shikatema: Heat

The winter wind in Konoha was mostly hated by those who preferred the sun. Temari was one of the ones who hated the winter in Konoha. Shikamaru was definitely gonna pay for having her come here on such short notice. _That crybaby is so dead._ She kept walking until she finally arrived at his apartment.

"Crybaby! I'm here! Open the door!" The wind mistress yelled. And two seconds later Shikamaru opened the door with nothing but a towel on which Temari could not help but stare at.

She smirked deviously. "Trying to get things started early are we?"

"No, troublesome woman. I just got out of the shower." Shikamaru stated. Temari rolled her eyes and walked inside while Shikamaru shut the door behind her. Temari threw her coat on the couch and laid down, enjoying the warmth.

"So why am I here crybaby?"

Shikamaru put a fake pout on his face. "Can't I see my girlfriend?"

Temari scoffed. "Please. If you _really_ wanted to see me, you wouldn't have made me come here. Ass."

"But you love me anyways." Shikamaru said swooping up Temari in his arms and kissing her neck.

"...You're...lucky that...I...do." She whispered in between soft moans. The blonde wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and her legs around his waist. Shikamaru glanced down, knowing that something was gonna happen, and kissed Temari passionately again.

"Trying to get things started early are we?" Shikamaru mocked.

Temari smiled and pulled the band holding his ponytail and running her fingers through his hair. "Only if you can keep up." She whispered.

"Ok, well I'll have to turn off the heat in here."

Temari punched him in the head. "What the hell crybaby? Why would you do that?"

Shikamaru rubbed his head and chuckled. "Because there's no point in running the heat if we can make our own." He whispered as he kissed her neck over and over. Temari moaned and kissed him back.

"Damn genius..."


	5. Choino: Valentine's Day

It was a beautiful day at the Yamanaka flower shop. Valentine's Day was coming around and all of the men in Konoha were buying last minute roses so they wouldn't piss off their women. Naruto, being one of them.

"Ino! I need a boquet of roses!" Naruto yelled, panting.

Ino laughed. "Here you go, Naruto. You better make sure Sakura doesn't kick your ass like last year."

"I know! Thanks again! Dattebayo!" The clumsy blonde yelled before dashing out. About 15 minutes later Uchiha Sasuke strolled in frowning.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke glanced at the girl, wondering if he should answer her question with a "Hn." and keep browsing.

"I'm getting something for Hinata."

Ino gasped. "I know her favorite flower! You can _not _go wrong with this one." She held out a single flower that looked just like a rose except for it being blood red it was an ivory color. It reminded Sasuke of her eyes.

"This is called the ivory angel and it's super rare! We only have about 20."

Sasuke smirked. "Then I'll take all of them."

"Try again. We only have 20 and these babies are in high demand. The most I can give you is 5, take it or leave it."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and put his money in Ino's hand. "Fine." Was all he muttered and was gone in an instant.

Ino smiled at the various customers celebrating the day of love but inside she cried. _Even forehead girl has her hyperactive boyfriend for Valentine's Day and Hinata has Sasuke, and who do I have? Shikamaru has Temari and TenTen has Shino, Neji has his girl from Suna. Ugh, this sucks._

"Ino!" A familiar face called. The girl looked up to see her husky best friend, Akimichi Chouji. She put on a fake smile and waved to him. Nevertheless, Chouji saw this fake smile and frowned as he walked up to her.

"Ino, what's wrong?"

She shrugged and laughed dryly. "What are you talking about?"

"Ino, I've known you for a while and I know when you're sad and try to act happy. Seriously, what's wrong?"

Ino gave in and sighed. "Well, everyone in this town is in love except me. I don't even have a valentine."

Chouji smiled. "I don't either...yet."

"Huh?"

"I'm buying this rose for this girl I'm in love with."

_Even Chouji? What the crap!_ Ino thought. "That's great!"

"Can I get a golden rose please?"

"Sure." She went into the back, got the rose and handed it to him. "It's on the house."

"Thanks, but I won't be needing this."

"But you just-"

Chouji held out the rose to Ino and smiled warmly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ino."

Ino gasped and blushed at the romantic gesture. "Chouji...you..."

"Yeah, I'm in love with you and I'm not having you be lonely on Valentine's Day."

"Thank you, Chouji." Ino said. Chouji chuckled and gave her one last smile before turning to leave. Ino went back and forth on how to thank the boy and she finally chose.

"Chouji wait!" She yelled, running to him.

The husky young man turned around and was greeted by a pair of lips crashing onto his. Chouji got the hint and wrapped his arms around Ino's waist as she coiled her arms around his neck. Finallt after making out for 5 minutes straight with out taking a breath, the two pulled away.

"Chouji...I love you."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I was hoping you'd say that. I love you too."


	6. Gaahina: Prom

Gaara, the bad boy of Konoha High, knew that prom was coming up soon. There was only one girl he had his eye on, the angel of the school, Hinata Hyuuga. Truth is that the two complemented each other perfectly. Her angelic personality buffed out his rough edges, not to mention the fact that they have a huge crush on each other.

"G-G-Gaara-kun?" The beautiful voice snapped Gaara out of his thoughts.

He looked up and smirked at Hinata. "What is it?" He snapped.

"U-Um, I was wondering if you'd l-like to g-g-go to p-p-p-prom with m-m-me." The Hyuuga angel stammered.

Gaara was stunned. Never in a million years would he think that Hinata would gather up enough courage to ask him to prom. He smiled warmly at her and stood up. Hinata backed away shyly and almost tripped on the branch behind her. That is, until she felt Gaara's arms around her waist, keeping her from falling. Hinata grasped onto his shirt, making sure he wouldn't let go. She blushed madly and looked deep into Gaara's eyes.

"I bet you're expecting me to say yes."

Hinata shook her head. "I-It's ok if y-you don't w-w-want to. I'll j-just go by m-m-m-myself..."

Gaara sighed and helped Hinata onto her feet. "You don't have to go by yourself, because I'm your prom date."

The raven haired girl beamed and her face lit up. "R-Really?"

Gaara chuckled. "Why not? It can't be that bad."

Hinata smiled, making the bad boy blush slightly. "Thank you, Gaara-kun."

Gaara smirked and pulled Hinata so close that their chests were touching and their lips were a breath away. The red head leaned down more and more until his lips covered Hinata's completely. Gaara wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist as she wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck. Gaara was the first to pull away, he touched Hinata's forehead with his and smirked deviously.

"Wait until after prom...that kiss doesn't even compare to what I wanna do to you." Hinata melted at Gaara's deep sultry voice.

"G-Gaara-kun!"

The bad boy laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Hinata nodded and kissed Gaara's lips one more time. "Ok. Bye prom date."

Gaara chuckled dryly. "Bye prom date."

* * *

**Hope u guys enjoy the oneshots! Please R&R**


	7. ShinoTen: Worthy of Honey and Chocolate

Yes, this is a ShinoTen fic. Idk why but this pairing is verry awesome to me! lol Hope u enjoy!

* * *

TenTen leaned against her locker, impatiently looking at her watch every five seconds, waiting on her partner that was assigned to her for her latest project. _Where in the world is this guy?_

"Excuse me..." A suave voice called behind her. TenTen turned around and saw Shino, the mysterious librarian. There had been rumors that he was gay, abusive, loved the world of bugs, and lived alone. Of course, Shino ignored all the rumors, and so did TenTen. She never believed anyone about something they said about another person unless it came from the real source.

"Hey Shino, what's up?" TenTen asked.

He sighed in annoyance, making TenTen look at him with confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. Kiba, my very annoying friend, decided to show up late to work. Why? Because he's always been like this and I don't think he'll ever change. But I am asking you if you can assist me with his job so Tsunade-sama can stop breathing down my neck?" TenTen gased silently as Shino's glasses shifted slightly as he talked, revealing part of his light honey eyes. They were so...beautiful, but not in the cheesy way. Shino's eyes were straight legit, the most beautiful colored eyes you could ever lay eyes on. The mysterious librarian noticed TenTen staring, and fixed his glasses, much to her disappointment.

TenTen scowled in anger that Shino fixed his glasses but answered his question anyway. "Sure. Besides, my lab partner is late."

Shino nodded. "Thank you."

TenTen smiled and followed Shino into the backroom where all of the books were kept, along with a lounge for the employees. TenTen looked around in silent shock and awe. _Ok, why in the hell isn't there a lounge for the teachers in the dojo? I'm complaining to Gai-sensei..._ TenTen came back to her senses when Shino stopped in front of her.

"Here are the carts. If you need anything I'm at the desk." Shino said. TenTen nodded and waved off Shino and he began to walk off. A second later, she heard a small thump on the groud. TenTen looked down and saw that a small book had dropped from Shino's coat pocket. She picked it up and ran out of the backroom.

"Shino! Your book!" She called. TenTen kept running and couldn't stop even when Shino turned around, facing her. TenTen's body collided with Shino's and they both hit the ground hard. Unfortunately, they didn't end up in the most appropriate of positions. TenTen was hovering over Shino, while his hands were on TenTen's waist that he placed there trying to stop the fall from happening. TenTen's buns had fallen out, revealing her long chocolate brown hair that was now tickling Shino's face. The honey eyed librarian couldn't help but see how beautiful this girl was. TenTen focused on the fact that she knocked off Shino's glasses and gazed into those honey glazed eyes. A few moments of taking in each other's beauty, TenTen came to her senses and stood up. She held out a hand to Shino who took it and helped himself up.

TenTen scratched the back of her head. "Sorry 'bout that. But here's your book. I got a glance at the cover, you really are interested in bugs?"

Shino nodded. "Thank you." He reached for the book and in doing so, his fingers grazed TenTen's. Never in his life, had Shino touched a hand that was so rough yet gentle. He figured it was from her training in the dojo with Gai-sensei. But what he didn't know was that TenTen felt the same way, her skin ignited when Shino's fingers touched hers even if it was just for a minute.

"Well, I'll put these books away so I can get outta your hair. I'll see you in school tomorrow ok?" TenTen waved before going to back to the carts but was stopped by a certain honey eyed boy gripping her arm. He leaned in from behind until his mouth was a hair away from her ear.

"Wait for me at the employee lounge when you're done. Why? Because I need to talk to you." Shino's deep voice soothed its way into TenTen's ear. She was thankful that Shino wasn't looking at her face so he could see her blush. She shook off the nervousness and snatched her hand way and turned around to face Shino.

"Fine. But watch how close you get, buddy!" She said sternly.

Shino nodded. "My apologies."

"Good!" TenTen stormed off back to the backroom to finish up putting away the books. Shino smirked slightly at the girl's attitude and chuckled softly as he walked up to the desk to help a customer.

A few hours later

TenTen cranked up the volume as she lay on the black leather couch in the employee lounge. _I seriously want Gai-sensei to put one of these in the dojo. Hell, I'll start a fundraiser myself if I have to!_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Shino step in.

"So Shino, you wanted to talk to me about something?" TenTen said, still fumbling around with her iPod. Shino was silent and simply walked over to TenTen and gripped her arm, forcing her to stand up on her feet.

"Shino! What the hell is wrong with y-!" TenTen couldn't finish her outburst due to Shino's lips crashing onto hers. It was the type of kiss that was rough and kinda clumsy due to impulsive thinking. But soon both TenTen and Shino settled into the kiss. Shino pried his arms away from TenTen's grip and took out her buns, forcing her chocolate locks to fall. He took this chance to run his fingers through her beautiful hair. TenTen smirked into the kiss. _Two can play at that game..._She snatched off Shino's glass and tossed them onto the couch and pulled away so she look into his eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Shino. Why are you hiding them?"

Shino shrugged. "Because I only allow people who are worthy to see. Your hair is breathtaking, why do you hide it?"

TenTen looked away and blushed slightly. "It's too much to handle."

Shino put his index finger right below TenTen's chin and forced her to look at him. "It's still beautiful."

"Why are you doing this, Shino?"

"Why? Because you're strong-minded, the toughest girl I know, but no one knows of this considerate side that you have. I want to be the one that you show it to, and no one else."

TenTen smiled and cupped Shino's cheek with her hand. "Let's make a deal. You don't show any other female your eyes, and I'll show you the girl I can be just for you. Deal?"

"Yes. But just saying deal will not put any realness into this agreement."

TenTen laughed. "Then you seal the deal with a kiss."

Shino smiled slightly. He leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers, wrapping his arms aroud her waist and pulling her closer. TenTen wrapped one leg around his waist hoping Shino would hold it for her, needless to say he did just that. Shino gasped quietly as TenTen bit his lower lip, allowing her to slide her tongue to mingle with his. _He tastes like coffee...damn! It tastes so good!_ She locked her fingers into Shino's hair and pulled him closer. The honey eyed teenager couldn't take this much passion at the workplace and pulled away. This made TenTen pout involuntarily. Shino took TenTen's hands in his and they sat down on the leather couch.

"I don't want you to start something you can't finish." He stated.

TenTen nodded, understanding that if they continued it was definitely gonna end...well ya know. "Ok. I understand." Even though she agreed, TenTen felt a tinge of disappointment in her heart. Shino saw this and cupped her face.

"I want to. Just not here, ok?"

TenTen smiled. "Ok."

"Tomorrow, be ready at 6:00."

"Why?"

"Because it's a boyfriend's job to take out his girlfriend."

TenTen blushed slightly at the b and g word. "..."

"Do you not want to be my girlfriend?" Shino asked.

"Yes, I do. I just didn't know that you'd look for a girl like me."

Shino tilted his head in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"You dated Ino last year. Ino is the complete opposite of me. I'm nothing like her."

Shino kissed TenTen deeply. "That's exactly why I fell for you."

He gazed deeply into TenTen's eyes and kissed her forehead. "Promise me something."

"What?" TenTen asked.

"This is selfish, but don't show any other guy your hair but me."

The chocolate haired girl smiled and kiss Shino's neck. "No one else is worthy but you."

* * *

Hope u enjoyed! lol


End file.
